


nothing can breathe in space by idrilka [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon Era, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of nothing can breathe in space by idrilkaThe truth is: what Keith wants or doesn’t want won’t bring Shiro back.The truth is: nothing can breathe in space.(Or: the story of how Keith and Shiro come together, come apart, and come together again.)





	nothing can breathe in space by idrilka [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nothing can breathe in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650859) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



****

**Title** : nothing can breathe in space  
**Author** : idrilka  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Keith/Shiro  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Chose not to use  
**Summary** : The truth is: what Keith wants or doesn’t want won’t bring Shiro back.  
The truth is: nothing can breathe in space.  
(Or: the story of how Keith and Shiro come together, come apart, and come together again.)  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650859?view_adult=true&view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 4:15:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/nothing%20can%20breathe%20in%20space%20by%20idrilka.mp3)


End file.
